¡Sorpresa!
by Elena Tsuki
Summary: Es un one shot del Dia Del PAdre. De como le celebraron su dia del padre a naruto y como eso conllevo a que boruto tuviera lo que queria. Gracias Por leer


**Disclaimer**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Autor: Elena Hyuga**_

 _ **Aclaraciones**_

 _-Diálogos-_

 _"Pensamientos"_

 _ **Recuerdos**_

Narración

 ***Especial** **One-shot** **I***

Se trata de tres **One-shot** por el día del padre. El primero es de naruto, el segundo ustedes me dicen a quién se lo dedicamos ¿Esta bien? Estaré en la tarde conectada aquí en fanfiction así que solo manden mensaje oki doki

Comenzamos 3…2…1…

 **¡Sorpresa!**

 **Capitulo único**

 **Por Elena Hyuga**

* * *

Estaba emocionada aunque siempre lo hacia todos los años, siempre seria como la primera vez y más ahora en compañia de sus hijos.

— Mamí así ¿está bien? —

Himawari le preguntaba a su mama ya que la estaba ayudando a preparar la comida.

— Sí, así está perfecto hija—

En eso llego boruto y vio a su mamá y a su hermana cocinando.

— ¡Buenos días!, ¿Qué hacen mami? ¿Por qué tan tempran cocinando? —

Ya que apenas se había levantado no sabía que pasaba ya que olía muy bien la comida, razón por la cual se despertó.

— Boruto buenos días, recuerda que hoy es el día del padre y le estamos preparando comida a tu papá—

— No creo que venga, siempre tiene mucho trabajo—

Dijo como si no le importara, aunque sí y mucho ya que quería convivir con él; Pero su padre siempre se mantenía trabajando y aunque se metía en problemas siempre mandaba un clon y no iba el en persona.

— ¡eso no es cierto nii-chan!, el vendrá estoy segura. ¿Verdad mami?

— si el vendrá y como todos los años lo pasaremos bien. Himawari por favor vete a cambiar que se nos olvidaron algunos ingredientes para el postre—

La pequeña asintió y fue a cambiarse mientras hinata hablaba con su hijo.

— ¿Dime que tienes hijo?, si quieres entrenar sabes que yo puedo hacerlo, además también tienes entrenamientos pendientes con tu abuelo—

— No es eso mamá, es que yo sí quiero convivir con papá, como Shikadai, que acompaña a su padre aun cuando se encuentra trabajando, además de que se enojó el otro día por lo que le hice a las cabezas de los Hokage, ¡pero es injusto! —

Hinata sonrió maternalmente su pequeño boruto le recordaba tanto a naruto de niño, solamente que cada uno llama la atención por distinto motivo, así que para reconfortarlo lo abrazo.

— Sabes boruto que tu papá te quiere mucho a ti, pero debes darle tiempo el también quiere pasar tiempo contigo, solamente que el trabajo lo absorbe y trata de hacer lo mejor que puede. Además si te portas bien, te daré una sorpresa para este fin de semana que viene—

Con solo decir eso se le paso el enojo y vino la cara de la felicidad para Boruto, sabía que su mamá era muy buena por eso a ella no le hacía travesuras.

— ¿Dime que es? Si por favor mami anda ¡SI! —

Puso su mejor carita tierna pues ya conocía que la convencería su mama le diría.

— Siempre has querido pasar tiempo con tu papá, así que este fin de semana ustedes convivirán como padre e hijo—

— ¿Enserio? Mami eres genial gracias—

Hinata asintió, y recibió un abraso de felicidad de boruto.

—Entonces ¿nos acompañas a comprar lo que falta? —

Asintió y en ese momento iban llegando la pequeña Himawari. Se fueron juntos a comprar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **EN LA OFICINA DE NARUTO**

—Nunca te he visto tan trabajador Naruto—

Llevaban desde temprano trabajando y el tenia sueño porque no podía creer que el Hokage pasara por el a su casa a las cuatro de la madrugada si esa no era la hora en que empezaban.

— Perdona shikamaru es que hoy debo llegar temprano a casa y… ¿deberás donde esta Shikadai siempre anda contigo? —

—Se quedó en la casa temari me aviso que debo llegar temprano así que si me sacas tarde del trabajo ya tengo a quien decirle que fue el culpable—

Lo hacía solo por molestarlo ya que sabía que Temari comprendería y también se enojaría, pero al menos ver la cara de susto que ponía le alegraba el día.

— ¡¿Qué?! No… no… no… no… si vamos a salir temprano de trabajar, no me gustaría que tu esposa me venga a reclamar—

—Jajaja se nota que ya te acostumbraste a que ya nadie te regañe—

— ¿Porque lo dices Shikamaru? —

—Antes Sakura o hasta Tsunade siempre te llamaban la atención y ahora ya no quieres que te hablen de ese modo—

— Bueno es que Hinata no me grita ni me pega, pero es cierto yo te saque temprano de tu casa porque eres mi concejero y porque tú también te iras temprano—

— Todos los años contigo es lo mismo—

Siguieron trabajando, ya que apenas faltaban dos horas para el mediodía, plazo que Naruto se había propuesto para retirarse de la oficina y dejar por si acaso a shizune para que le avisara si algo malo pasara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **EN LA CASA DE LA FAMILIA UZUMAKI-HYUGA**

Después que habían comprado lo necesario, regresaron a la casa; Mientras Hinata acababa los últimos detalles a la comida ya que solo faltaba poco para que naruto llegara, Boruto se dedicaba a inflar globos y Himawari envolvía los regalos que le iban a dar a su papá.

— Ya terminamos mami—

Dijeron al unísono Boruto y Himawari.

— pueden jugar un rato en o que llega su papá—

Himawari si fue a jugar a su cuarto, boruto se quedó con su mamá a lo cual hinata pensó que le quería preguntar algo pero como que no se atrevió.

— ¿Qué paso boruto? —

— Es que como le haces mami—

— ¿A qué te refieres hijo? —

— Es que eres buena con migo y con mi padre nos tienes paciencia y siempre ves nuestro lado bueno.

— La razón es porque te amo a ti a Himawari ya Naruto, ustedes son lo más importante para mí y mi mayor regalo es que sean felices—

En eso vieron que Himawari bajo corriendo muy feliz.

— ¡Mi papi ya viene! —

Esperaron a que llegara, en cuanto llego a su casa la primera que fue en saludarlo había sido Himawari.

— ¡SORPRESA! ¡FELIZ DIA PAPI! —

—Gracias Princesa—

La cargo porque le hacía muy feliz que lo recibiera su pequeña princesita que se parecía al amor de su vida hinata.

— Feliz día papá—

Felicito Boruto a su papá. Naruto sonrió y bajo a Himawari para revolverle un poco el cabello a boruto como agradecimiento pero luego su hijo se fue y se sentó en el sillón.

—Feliz día amor—

Le felicito hinata a la cual abrazo y junto a sus hijos fueron a comer lo que habían preparado; después abrió los regalos que le pusieron a él.

Naruto se sentía tan feliz, le gustaba que su casa se sintiera un hogar a donde después de su larga jornada laborar tuviera donde sentirse cómodo, protegido y amado.

— Gracias por todo los quiero familia—

Le agradeció a su familia por todo lo que hicieron para su día.

Cuando termino la celebración ya era tarde para que se fueran a dormir los niños, asi que tanto boruto como Himawari se fueron a dormir. Mientras tanto hinata hablaba con Naruto sobre lo que había hablado con boruto.

 **Al Siguiente Fin de semana…**

—Despierta Boruto, Despierta—

El mencionado medio se despertó ya que se encontraba cansado pues en toda la semana tuvo entrenamiento con su mamá y luego con su abuelo asi que lo único que quería era dormir.

—ahh ¿Qué paso mami? —

Pensó que era muy temprano pero cuando vio su reloj eran las 9 de la mañana hace tiempo que no se levantaba a esa hora.

— Recuerda que me pediste que te levantaba, para que no perdieras tiempo para convivir con tu papá—

— ¡que! Se me hace tarde, gracias mami eres la mejor—

Boruto aún se preguntaba cómo le habría hecho su mamá para convencer de faltar a su trabajo un fin de semana a su trabajo, ya que esos días trabajaba medio día.

Después de bañarse y desayunar en familia ellos salieron a disfrutar ese fin de semana de padre e hijo. Boruto se dio cuenta que fuera del trabajo era bien divertido su papa y ya le había enseñado una nueva técnica la cual debía perfeccionar para el próximo fin de semana.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Nos vemos**


End file.
